The present invention represents a significant innovation in the area of sports safety, as relates to so-called xe2x80x9cprotective mouth shieldsxe2x80x9d.
Presently, the use of mouth guards placed in the mouth, i.e., intra-oral mouth guards to protect against concussion is quite common in athletics. These mouth guards are typically made of a plastic or rubber material and are of general xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shape cross-section to fit over the teeth of the user.
While these guards certainly serve a useful function, they are not designed to shield the mount and teeth from impact, but rather are intended to prevent concussion. Within the universe of all athletes susceptible to injury to the teeth, a hazard exists, peculiar to the sub-group of athletes who wear braces. Impact injuries to the mouth of a brace wearer, which intra-oral mouth guards cannot prevent can range from internal lacerations of the cheeks, lips and gums, to painful trapping of the lips or cheek in the brace. Additionally, damage to the braces themselves, from impact with other players, balls, etc. commonly occur, necessitating costly repairs.
Currently, extra-oral protection for the teeth and mouth is limited to those sports in which the players are permitted to wear helmets, such as ice hockey and football. Wire mesh xe2x80x9cface cagesxe2x80x9d in hockey and face masks in football require a helmet to which they are attached.
The present invention is unique in that it provides protection form injury to brace and no-brace wearing athletes in sports in which helmets are not used, either by custom, such as basketball, or by the inherent nature of the game such as soccer. In the case of soccer, use of the head to direct the ball is an integral part of the game, and helmets cannot be worn as to do so would significantly alter the character of the sport. As such, no means of extra-oral protection from potentially catastrophic injury to the teeth with the attendant pain and treatment costs, currently exists for the millions of soccer or basketball players.
The invention comprises a strap system, enabling independent wear, for supporting a grid-like plastic protector which overlies the mouth of the user and by protruding outward truly protects the teeth and mouth of the user, including those wearing braces. The invention prevents impact to the mouth. The unique character of the invention is it suitability for non-helmet sports. The strap system is designed to facilitate easy and quick positioning of the mouth protector in place and easy adjustment for comfort and stability.
The invention can of course be utilized in conjunction with an intra-oral mouth guard. If used alone, however, in addition to its superior ability to prevent injury to the teeth and mouth, the invention, unlike an intra-oral guard, does not impede verbal communication by the user, a significant consideration in team sports.
The efficacy of the invention is particularly acute in light of the tremendous expansion in recent years of organized sports programs, particularly soccer, among both genders. As part of that expansion, participation begins at earlier ages and children as young as four years of age, who now regularly engage in team sports. The invention is particularly attractive to the parents of such young children.